Clothes Don't Make the Dog
Sheriff Lewis has received a couple of purple sweaters from his aunt. He puts one on and then puts a matching one on T-Bone. Looking at it, he comments that it looks as good on T-Bone as it does on him. As they head out, Jetta sees them. She certainly thinks that T-Bone looks good. Mac, however, thinks he looks ridiculous. Jetta gives T-Bone a tummy-yummy for being so "adorable." Later on, T-Bone talks with Mac. He was supposed to meet Clifford at the beach, but he can't find him anywhere and wants to know if Mac knows where he is. Mac snits that Clifford is pretty hard to miss. Meanwhile, people are once again noticing T-Bone's sweater. Mac tries to get them to give him treats, but to his surprise, they give him to T-Bone, calling him "adorable." Mac tells T-Bone that when humans call a dog "adorable," what they actually mean is that the dog looks "silly." He says that if T-Bone shows himself in front of Cleo and Clifford wearing that sweater, they're going to laugh at him. T-Bone doesn't believe him at first, but Mac manages to convince T-Bone that he should give the sweater to him to "hold on to." It ends up on Mac and T-Bone says that Mac looks good in it. But Mac says that it doesn't look good on anyone. T-Bone finds Clifford and Cleo and they play volleyball. Clifford sends the ball way up into the air. Cleo tries to catch it, but she misses and the ball literally burns a hole in the ground. With the volleyball game at an end, Clifford asks T-Bone what he wants to do. T-Bone sees Sheriff Lewis coming and quickly says that he wants to play "hide-and-go seek." Clifford argues that there's nowhere to hide on the beach, but T-Bone says he'll show him a good hiding spot. He hides under Clifford's ear to avoid being spotted by Sheriff Lewis because he's afraid that Sheriff Lewis will see that he's not wearing the sweater. (He even says as much out loud, but Clifford and Cleo don't seem to hear, suggesting that he never actually said it out loud, but actually in his mind.) Having shown Clifford and Cleo "a good place to hide on the beach," T-Bone now suggests that they go over to Cleo's yard to bury stuff. At Cleo's, Clifford amuses them with funny faces. T-Bone tries one too, an imitation of a dead dog, but neither Clifford nor Cleo are impressed. As Cleo says that she's going to do a scary face, Sheriff Lewis walks by again, whistling. Cleo turns around with her scary face and T-Bone runs and hides again. Cleo's pleased, she didn't know her face was that scary. Clifford and Cleo quickly figure out what's going on and confront T-Bone on the fact that he's hiding from Sheriff Lewis. T-Bone admits that he is and explains that he took off the sweater because Mac said that they would think it was silly. Clifford and Cleo can't believe that T-Bone believed this. They would never laugh at him. They don't care what he wears, they just like him. They go to get the sweater, but just then, Mac comes anyway. He's wearing the sweater, or, at least, they think he is. It actually turned out that Jetta liked the sweater so much on T-Bone, that she bought one for him. He gives T-Bone back his sweater. Then, Clifford and Cleo asks if he wants to go play with them at the library. Mac's surprised that Clifford and Cleo would want to play with him while he's in the ugly sweater. But, as Cleo explains, they don't care about the sweater, they care about the dog inside. So they head for the library, Mac asking T-Bone to lead the way. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Nintendo 3ds Game Category:Episode List of T-Bone